I'll be there for you
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Opacho gets sick and Hao has to take care of him. Watch as Hao shows some signs that he's still human. He still cares...


I'll be there for you

This is a one-shot fic after the song "I'll be there for you" by The Rembrandts. I won't be using all the lyrics, only those that fit with my idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own SK (I don't own Hao and Opacho).

Hao stood on a high rock gazing at the stars, as he usually did. Most of his team mates were gone, because this was their day off. The Tournament was due to begin soon and Hao wanted them to relax a bit before getting into action.

Kanna, Mattie and Mari were gone shopping, The Boz made a show for those who were interested in their singing talents, and the others went where their interest was.

The only one still left with Hao was Opacho. Opacho didn't want to go anywhere else; he only wanted to stay with his Hao-sama.

For now, Hao ignored the little boy and Opacho knew better than disturbing Hao when he's gazing at the stars meditating.

_ So, no one told you life was going to be this way_

Opacho didn't know what to do. Hao had never ignored him like this.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear _

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month_

_Or even your year_

The little boy felt his head burning and aching. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. Was he sick or something?

Why was he sick? He wouldn't allow himself to be sick. He has to be strong because Hao-sama likes his companions to be strong. If he's sick, he is weak and Hao-sama will hate him.

Opacho stood up and frowned.

'Stupid sickness, I'll beat you!'

His feet insecure, he fell on the ground. Hao hadn't moved.

Opacho felt like his head was going to explode. He felt tears building up and crushed them merciless. He won't allow himself to be weak.

But the headache was getting worse and he couldn't hold it in himself anymore.

"Hao…sama..." he said with a low voice

"Hm?"

Hao turned lazily to look at the little boy.

"Opacho, I told you I don't want to…"

Hao took at better look at Opacho's tortured-looking face.

"Opacho, what's wrong with you?"

He ran at the poor boy and placed a hand on his forhead.

"You're burning, great, you're sick. One more problem for me!" Hao muttered to himself. Opacho began to cry.

"And stop crying; only weaklings cry!"

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

Hao had always been there for Opacho and the others, protecting them from the bad weather and the evil humans and Opacho had always agreed to all Hao was doing, even though he didn't like killing. So why was Hao acting like this? It was only the first time he got sick, that's all!

Opacho felt awful for doing this to his Hao-sama and he knew that he'll survive this, Hao will never forgive him.

Hao looked down at the little boy, entering his mind carefully to listen to his thoughts. He felt the pain Opacho was going through.

"Opacho, hang on" he whispered. "Try not to think about it, maybe it will go away"

"I've already tried that, Hao-sama" the boy whispered.

'What should I do? What should I do?' Hao asked himself. 'I won't take him to a human doctor and if I ask for Faust's help, the others will know about my weakness and they will strike me down'

Opacho closed his eyes. He was sweating.

"It feels so hot, Hao-sama…"

'That's it! Cold water!' Hao thought happily. 'It will bring down his fever!'

Hao left Opacho for a few moment and rant to get cold water from a river going nearby (I don't know if there is a river, let's say it is one) and then soaked a piece of material in it and placed it on Opacho's forehead.

Opacho smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry I'm a bargain for you, Hao-sama" Opacho whispered. "You should kill me for doing this to you"

"Don't even THINK about this again, Opacho" Hao said. "Your life is important to me. Concentrate on getting better, okay?"

Hao closed his eyes and focused. On his previous life, he had known about medicine and cures.

"Opacho, I must leave you alone for a few seconds. I'll go find medicine for you"

Opacho nodded and closed his eyes.

'I will be strong…for Hao-sama'

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me_

_Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with, make it through the rest with _

_someone I'll always laugh with _

_Even at my worst, I'm best with you_

Opacho remembered the time when he was lost in the desert and Hao came to retrieve him, putting him on the shoulder and how they both laughed moving on.

Hao soon returned with herbs, made the fire, boiled water and made a tea with the herbs. Opacho drank it without question. It tasted horribly, but he didn't say a thing.

Hao laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Hao-sama?"

"Because…you're far braver that I was when I first tasted this. You'll be just fine"

"Thank you, Hao-sama. I'm so sorry that I'm sick"

"No, don't be. These things make us stronger. Look, I was a bit upset before, so that's why I said those things. I don't hate you, Opacho"

"You aren't even embarrassed because of me?"

"No. I was scared because for a moment I didn't know what to do. But then I remembered from my previous life…"

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

Hao looked down. Opacho had fallen asleep and was breathing peacefully. Hao smiled at him and took off his cloak.

He took Opacho in his arms and covered him carefully with it. The movement awoke Opacho.

"Hao-sama…"

"Shush…go to sleep and tomorrow you'll be as good a new…"

"I already feel better"

"Good, now sleep"

Hao took Opacho closer to his chest and slowly moved him back and forth, humming a song. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop himself. Something was warming up in the left part of his chest, extending through his entire body…Hao knew things will never be the same…for now he felt something his younger and annoying brother talked about so easily…friendship…care…

Opacho smiled and closed his eyes again.

Hao put the sleeping form of Opacho on his lap and leaned against a tree as comfortably as he could.

He closed his eyes and smiled at himself.

Opacho was safe, and he felt so good knowing that he had done well for someone, even if the next day he and Opacho will forget it.

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

THE END


End file.
